the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Halbarad Dunadan
Halbarad_Dunadan Overview Halbarad_Dunadan (previously known as chompacake until he found out he could change it) is a Ranger of the North who spends most of his time mining, brewing brews, hunting orcs or wandering around aimlessly. He mainly just serves the rest of the faction by being a helpful and reliable ranger, who is always willing to do what a Lord wishes and make friends with other players, as long as they're not allied with orcs. Fighting Style/Appearance If you ever see Halbarad in a fight, you will almost see him wearing an eclectic mix of equipment generally including Ranger, mithril, Gondorian or Wood elf scout armour, and shooting all the wargs with a high elf bow before getting bored and putting on his heavy armour and jumping into the thick of it with a mithril pike and sword, and usually dying. His trusty mithril sword is called Yrchnir, which roughly translates to "bane of orcs". His bow is called Palangur (death from afar) and his pike is called Aegand (long spike) Halbarad's Tale When Halbarad started off as a petty noob, back in late 2015, all he had was a hatred of orcs and the name "chompacake". He lived a simple life as a nomadic hunter-gatherer in the Lone Lands, living on rabbit and scavenging weapons, armour and resources from felled enemies, and was content, not knowing that all the lag was his doing. However, one day chompacake decided that Middle Earth had more to it than orcs and rabbit, so he started out on a trek to the misty mountains, but on the way he was attacked by multiple Gundabad invasions at once, whilst bandits worked with them to steal his pouches of what little valuables he had, so he left the server. A long while later chompacake returned, and somehow managed to track down his lost items. He continued on his journey, and in this time discovered the lands of Lindon, The Emyn Luin, Enedwaith, The Misty Mountains, and the list goes on. Chompacake gathered enough alignment to get the ranger title, though, rather strangely, never wanted to join the faction. Later on he was joined by a group of friends, and,they establish a small, and rather rubbish looking fort in Eastern Rohan, though this small alliance did not last long, and they split up, one to the Iron Hills, one to Grimslade, one continued being a noob and one to Gondor, whilst chompacake returned to Arnor, changing his name to Halbarad_Dunadan. In this period he gathered more alignment with the Rangers, however never met Skelesam and did not become an official ranger for a while. Once Halbarad joined the Ranger faction, he discovered that the server had a wiki, and was greatly interested by the history and wars between the factions, and wanting to be a part of it all, he got himself a computer that worked and became a ranger lord, earning himself the shield of the Dunedain, and expressed his interests to become the ambassador of the Rangers to Skelesam, who didn't seem very enthusiastic about the idea, but he befriended Combobob, chancellor of the Rangers, who gifted him a house in Fornost, where he lives to this day. Category:Players Category:Dunedain Category:Men Category:Good